Les deux perles
by Mikado-san
Summary: Chacune des planètes a sa Sailor Senshi protectrice et un Cristal qui y est rattaché. Pourquoi la Terre et la Lune sont-elles différentes ? Cette légende, murmurée par les Senshi, y répond... {Senshi originelles, in-universe mais pas d'apparition de personnages connus}


_**Notes préalables :**_ Après m'être perdue des heures sur la toile, j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire, basée sur l'« Hypothèse de l'impact géant ». Ensuite sont venues s'ajouter à l'univers canon (à peu près) des références mythologiques, des approximations scientifiques (et des faits consciemment éclipsés ou déformés) et des idées sorties de mon esprit un peu tordu.

* * *

_Les deux perles_

Il était une légende qui se transmettait de manière discrète chez les Sailor Senshi de la Voie Lactée. Une légende concernant la naissance du saint Cristal d'Argent.

Le rêve de nombreuses guerrières de la galaxie était d'avoir l'honneur de protéger la relique sacrée dont la pureté infinie les attirait toutes mais peu avaient eu la possibilité de croiser le chemin de l'une de ses détentrices. Aussi, nombre de rumeurs et autres fables, fondées ou non, couraient à son sujet. L'une d'entre elles racontait l'étrange destin de la perle bleue du système solaire des Neuf Planètes.

Il y eut tout d'abord un grand chaos où les particules se mêlèrent, les amas de matière s'entrechoquèrent et se percutèrent, engendrant ainsi les masses qui allaient devenir de majestueuses étoiles, de belles planètes et d'autres astres tout aussi surprenants. Puis sous l'effet du temps, les choses s'équilibrèrent et tout prit un rythme, entrecoupé par des périodes encore un peu confuses où se créèrent de plus petits corps célestes qui orbitèrent autour de certaines planètes. Aucun humain ne fut là pour le constater toutefois selon la légende, une planète fut sacrifiée pour créer un satellite naturel à la dernière qui n'en avait pas, la future Terre.

Du Chaudron-mère sortaient nombre de Star Seeds étincelants qui n'attendaient que de rejoindre leur future patrie. Treize d'entre eux se regroupèrent à une certaine période. Douze avaient un éclat normal mais le dernier, lui, possédait la lumière la plus pure qui ne fût sortie de la soupe primordiale depuis de très nombreux millénaires. La Gardienne du Cosmos, après avoir ressenti les énergies liées à Théia et la Terre, conclut que les deux cristaux avaient comme fusionné, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il arrivait qu'un Star Seed en assimilât un autre au sein même du Chaudron mais jamais deux ne s'associèrent pour obtenir cette pureté et cette puissance. Bien que réticente à l'idée de laisser un pouvoir aussi grand s'épanouir sans gardien, elle le laissa quitter l'étoile zéro avec tous les autres.

On raconte que l'espace fut traversé pendant de longues minutes par une comète éblouissante à la traînée colorée comme si la lumière blanche avait été fragmentée. Puis elle se délita en treize morceaux qui gagnèrent chacun l'un des corps célestes. Pendant des siècles et des siècles, puisant dans l'énergie du Soleil, ils guidèrent la croissance de leur système en restant liés puis s'attelèrent à faire prospérer leur foyer respectif pour enfin donner naissance à la Senshi qui devait protéger chaque nouvelle planète.

Quatre Star Seeds ne s'éveillèrent pas immédiatement : ils étaient les derniers formés, encore immatures et cherchant toujours des astres où s'établir. Ils voguaient de planétoïde en astéroïde au gré des cycles et des accidents cosmiques qui secouaient encore la région, ne s'éloignant jamais de l'énergie solaire si vitale.

Des Royaumes et des Empires naquirent grâce à la volonté des Senshi : échanges et réfugiés étaient acceptés d'autres astres et la Vie prit ses droits dans les protectorats établis sur Mazeran, Charon ou Marina. Des remparts énergétiques furent érigés pour garder les humains de l'absence d'atmosphère viable et même si certains satellites disparurent, tous les environnements englobés par les boucliers furent préservés et gardèrent la même place, en orbite autour de leur astre. La vie dans le système solaire s'organisa et les quatre guerrières de ce qui fut nommé l'Extérieur se chargèrent d'en défendre la frontière.

Pluton, Gardienne des Portes, voyait arriver les menaces dans le temps et l'espace et leur interdisait l'accès par ses pouvoirs ou le combat. Lorsque ce n'était pas possible, les trois autres entraient en jeu. Neptune dévoilait la véritable apparence du danger. Uranus le combattait. Saturne protégeait l'Intérieur. En dernier recours, son pouvoir destructeur pouvait être déclenché par les trois dernières, néanmoins elles ne voulaient pas être à l'origine de la mort de l'une des leurs. Plus d'une fois, le Chaos tenta de récupérer son emprise sur l'Univers et rétablir le désordre mais les Senshi le repoussèrent toujours.

Le Star Seed qui devait protéger la Terre mit beaucoup de temps à donner naissance à sa guerrière et plutôt que de se concentrer sur la Lune, il donna beaucoup d'énergie à la jeune Terre qui vit sa structure et sa surface changer. Finalement, tandis que l'espoir s'amenuisait, une Sailor Senshi naquit pour la protéger depuis son satellite mais à la surprise de tous, il s'agit d'un bébé. Pourtant, les Senshi étaient jusque-là toujours apparues adultes et conscientes de ce qu'elles se trouvaient être. Après tout, il ne pouvait en être autrement à la création d'un protectorat. Toutes crurent que le Star Seed si puissant avait perdu la majeure partie de son énergie dans son soutien à la croissance de la Terre et que c'était la raison pour laquelle un nourrisson était apparu. Toutefois, l'éclat du cristal n'avait que peu diminué.

Il fut décidé qu'Uranus quitterait pour quelque temps Miranda pour élever l'enfant, même si toutes participèrent à son éducation et à la création du domaine qu'elle dirigerait. Elles mirent tout leur cœur dans cette tâche qui prouverait leur unité et serait un symbole de paix ultime. La petite fille fut nommée Gaiathéia en souvenir de la planète sacrifiée et le Royaume érigé, Millenium.

Les Senshi originelles pouvaient théoriquement vivre éternellement, du moins jusqu'à ce que leur Star Seed ne s'épuisât, et ce fut ainsi qu'elles obtinrent le nom de déesses. Au cours de leur longue existence, elles surveillèrent l'évolution de la Terre en même temps que celle de la petite guerrière qui devint finalement adulte et à la tête d'un très beau royaume. Mais la planète, elle, ne s'était pas autant développée que prévu et la dernière chance d'avoir un astre habitable s'envola. Ce système n'abriterait finalement aucune véritable Humanité née et grandie en son sein.

Un jour, un simple humain que personne ne connaissait fit son apparition et séduisit Gaia par sa beauté et ses qualités ; selon elle, il brillait comme le Soleil à son zénith. Et leur amour porta ses fruits.

« L'enfant qui naîtra sera élevé comme un humain pour qu'il soit au plus près de ceux qu'il protègera. Et mon Cristal Sailor ne lui reviendra qu'à ma mort, lorsque mon destin s'achèvera », avait-elle prédit à la stupéfaction des autres.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle donna naissance à sa descendance que se produisit le grand bouleversement qui permit au système solaire de devenir ce qu'il était. Des jumeaux naquirent, une fille et un garçon. Même Hypérion, fier de son héritier mâle, ne put faire faiblir sa divine compagne quant à la décision du receveur du Cristal Sailor : Séléné serait la Senshi de la Terre et Eos, une sorte de protecteur. Les deux enfants grandirent paisiblement, rejoints par un petit Hélios. Moitié humains, moitiés divins, ils virent leur père vieillir puis mourir de sa belle mort bien qu'il pût profiter des pouvoirs du Star Seed de Gaiathéia.

Quant Hélios fut non plus un enfant mais pas encore un adulte, sa mère rassembla ses amies et annonça qu'elle avait décidé de s'éteindre et donner son essence à sa descendance afin de laisser la place au futur. Si les autres demandèrent tristement des explications, Neptune et Pluton se mirent en colère :

« Tu nous caches des choses et tu as comploté dans notre dos, avait lancé la guerrière des Abysses qui l'avait deviné dans les ombres de son Miroir.  
– Ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire va créer un désordre immense, la tempête souffle derrière la Porte.  
– Quoi que nous fassions, vous ne devrez pas intervenir. Notre Gardienne à toutes l'a sûrement ressenti et nous envisageons cela depuis si longtemps qu'elle aurait pu mille fois nous stopper. »

Ce furent là ses dernières paroles : sous les larmes de ses enfants et ses alliées, elle mourut et son Star Seed si puissant quitta son corps. Il rayonna tellement que tout le système solaire, jusqu'aux petites planètes au-delà de Neptune, put recevoir sa lumière. Puis les regards médusés l'observèrent se séparer en deux parties distinctes, l'une à la blancheur immaculée, l'autre d'un beau doré chaleureux. Le premier vint flotter jusqu'entre les mains tendues de Séléné et, après quelques secondes, il entra dans son corps sans réel problème. Le second alla à Eos, bien surpris devant le petit cristal qui s'installa entre ses deux paumes comme pour sa sœur. Néanmoins, lorsque le cristal commença à relâcher son pouvoir pour tester son porteur, celui-ci ne résista pas et fut submergé par la douloureuse puissance qui avait en partie autrefois appartenu à sa mère. Il tomba au sol et même le glaive de Saturne ne put les séparer ; seule Séléné eut le courage de dégager la relique qui, une fois dans ses mains, s'endormit. Malgré les efforts des Sailor Senshi, le fils aîné de Gaiathéia ne survécut pas plus de quelques minutes, le corps meurtri et l'esprit annihilé par la force déployée.

Elles ne surent quoi faire : une planète ne pouvait avoir deux Cristaux, tout comme une guerrière. Toutefois, il était inconcevable de le détruire.

« Alors dissocions la Lune et la Terre. A la base, il y avait bien la Terre et Théia. Et je garderai ce cristal doré sur la Terre. »

Hélios avait parlé, au grand étonnement de toutes, et il n'avait pas tort. Les choses étaient revenues à leur place même si les deux Star Seeds étaient plus puissants que les autres. Cependant, si la Lune était calme, il était impensable de construire un royaume sur un corps céleste aussi inhospitalier que la Terre.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elles virent ce qu'était réellement devenue celle-ci : le cristal l'avait nourrie d'énergie, tellement que la nature avait réussi à créer un environnement devenu sain et la Vie était apparue seule, comme elles l'avaient vu sur d'autres planètes lointaines et espéré pour leur système. Gaiathéia, de peur d'être démasquée, avait soutenu toute son existence un champ protecteur pour ne pas que ses sœurs le vissent. Et il avait simplement volé en éclat à son décès. Les Senshi observèrent bouches bées la belle perle bleue flottant dans le ciel avec son grand continent accueillant. Curieuses, elle voulurent toutes aller à sa surface mais seules Vénus et Saturne firent le voyage. Le ciel bleu baigné par les doux rayons du Soleil les émerveillèrent et elles furent comblées en respirant à pleins poumons l'air pur non nocif qui faisait de la Terre un paradis pour les humains, une planète viable et parfaite telle qu'elles l'avaient rêvée des millénaires durant.

Il fut décidé que Séléné, détentrice du Cristal argenté, resterait sur la Lune et protègerait de loin son jeune frère Hélios, gardien du Cristal doré endormi jusqu'à la naissance d'une personne capable de le maîtriser. Pour rappeler le lien entre les deux, le royaume terrestre fut aussi nommé Millenium et comme il fallut les distinguer l'un de l'autre, ils devinrent Millenium d'Argent et Millenium d'Or.

Au fil des siècles, les branches de la famille se séparèrent de plus en plus et les véritables raisons de la volonté de la perle blanche à avoir les yeux sur la Terre furent oubliées des deux côtés et tout cela mena à des tensions, sources de nombre de tragédies.

La lignée d'Hélios se sépara également, l'une des branches se dédiant à être l'ombre de l'autre qui s'attelait à faire prospérer la perle bleue. Et quand aucun héritier n'était capable d'accepter en lui le Cristal d'Or, le royaume s'endormait. Ainsi, le palais d'Elysion devint le royaume des Rêves dans la culture populaire avant d'être réutilisé dans d'autres croyances terriennes.


End file.
